This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides an eccentric safety valve.
It is frequently desirable to install lines (e.g., optical, electrical, fluid, etc., lines) alongside well tools in wellbores. Unfortunately, wellbores are very confined spaces, and so it has been common practice to reduce the outer diameter of a well tool, in order to accommodate the presence of one or more lines positioned next to the well tool. However, by reducing the diameter of the well tool, the functionality of the well tool (e.g., flow area through the well tool, actuator effectiveness, etc.) is usually adversely affected.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art. Such improvements would preferably allow for the presence of one or more lines alongside a well tool, without significantly affecting the functionality of the well tool.